User talk:Canes4ever
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to The Auroran Wars! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 06:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Another Welcome Hi there! Automatic welcome notwithstanding, welcome to Fable Fanon! It's always nice to see some new fans turning up. I assume you are also Canes4life, the name currently attributed to Fable: The Last Hero? Would you like me to update the attribution to Canes4ever? It's useful for our system if we can easily identify an author by one name. Also, I enjoyed reading your short story The Auroran War. Is there a series based around that story, or is it fully complete? I ask because I want to make sure it is correctly indexed on the site, and listed in our Fan-fiction listings when that is next updated. I look forward to seeing what you come up with next, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) 19:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC) In respose to your question on Enodoc's talk page. You have two User accounts. User:Canes4life and User:Canes4ever. What appears when you edit is whichever one you are logged in on. I fixed the author page for Fable: The Last Hero Garry Damrau(talk) 00:48, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I always have time to help a fellow contributor. That's what we do here on the Wiki. I'm glad you liked the image that I put on your page. I think pictures in the infoboxes give a page a more professional look and a little pizzazz. Your story Fable: The Last Hero is coming along nicely. I have one suggestion for you. Try to add links to your characters, locations, factions and history on the series hub and anywhere else they are needed. To do this, all you need to do it put double brackets, and , before and after the page name that you are wanting to link to. For example to link to the page "Martin" you would enter Martin this would look like this when saved: Martin. This way someone reading it could just click on it to be taken there. You can also add alternate text to display by using the vertical line to separate the page with the text to display. For example to link to "Bastion", but display the word "fort", you would put fort. it will look like this: fort. To see the formating symbols while editing, just click on the tab that says "Source" on the top of your edit window. This will show you the text as it looks when editing. You can then switch to "Visual" to see what it will look like when regular editing is done. Don't worry if you don't understand all this at first. If I can learn it, so can you. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC)